familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1377
Year 1377 was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events *January 17 – Pope Gregory XI moves the Papacy back from Avignon to Rome. *January 27 - The Bad Parliament begins sitting in England. Influenced by Prince John of Gaunt, it undoes the work done by the Good Parliament, the previous year, to reduce corruption in the Royal Council. It also introduces a poll tax. *March 2 – The Bad Parliament dissolved. *May - Continuous riots in Rome induce Gregory XI to move temporarily back to Avignon. *May 22 - Pope Gregory XI issues five Bulls condemning the opinion of John Wycliffe that Catholic priests should live in poverty like the twelve disciples of Jesus. *June 21 - Edward III of England dies of a stroke at age 65, ending his 50 year reign. *July 16 - Coronation of 10-year-old Richard II, grandson of Edward III. Richard's uncle, John of Gaunt, rules on his behalf until 1381. *October 13 – Richard II’s first parliament meets. *Informed that Khan Urus of the White Horde has died, Timur of the Timurid Empire sends Tokhtamysh to take the Horde throne, but is defeated by Urus' son, Timur Malik. *A sermon by a German monk states "the game of cards has come to us this year" and prohibitions against cards are issued by Prince John of Castile and the cities of Florence and Basel. * The Pope's representative in northern Italy, Robert of Geneva (the future antipope Clement VII), pillages Cesena and 4,000 antipapal rebels are massacred. * Władysław II Jagiello succeeds his father, Algirdas, as Grand Duke of Lithuania. Jagiello removes his uncle, Kęstutis, as co-ruler. * Sayf ad-Din Berkuk leads a revolt against the Mamluk Sultan of Egypt Alah-ad-Din Ali. * 7 year old Mary of Sicily succeeds her father, Frederick III the Simple. * Harihara II succeeds Bukka as ruler of the Vijayanagara Empire (now in southern India). * Radu I succeeds Vladislav I as Prince of Wallachia (now southern Romania). * Tran Hien succeeds Tran Kính as King of Vietnam. * A rebellion against the Majapahit Empire is squashed in Sumatra. * Mujahid becomes Bahmani Sultan of Deccan (now part of southern India) after the death of his father, Sultan Mohammed Shah I. * The Trezzo sull'Adda Bridge is completed, and becomes the longest arch bridge in the world to be built for four centuries * Coronation of Tvrtko I of Bosnia king of Bosnia, Serbia and seaside. Arts and Literature *May 10 – A deputy is appointed to take charge of Chaucer’s duties at customs, Chaucer being busy with diplomatic business. *Geoffrey Chaucer makes two trips to France this year. *Ibn Khaldun begins work on the Muqaddimah. *Nicole Oresme is elected bishop of Lisieux. Oresme's French translations from Latin versions of Aristotle are an important contribution to the development of the French language. *Al-Jurjani returns to Shiraz from Constantinople to become a teacher. Births * February 11 - King Ladislas of Naples (d. 1414) * May 2 - Oswald von Wolkenstein, Austrian poet (died 1445) * August 1 - Emperor Go-Komatsu of Japan (died 1433) * August 30 - Shah Rukh, ruler of Persia and Transoxonia (died 1447) * September 19 - Duke Albert IV of Austria (died 1404) * December 5 - Jianwen Emperor of China (died 1402) * Louis II of Anjou (died 1417) * Henry Cardinal Beaufort, Lord Chancellor of England (died 1447) * Filippo Brunelleschi, Italian architect (died 1446) * Duke Ernest of Austria (died 1424) Deaths *February 6 - Jeanne de Bourbon, queen of Charles V of France (born 1338) *June 21 - King Edward III of England (born 1312) *December 1 - Magnus II, former King of Sweden (born 1316) *Ibn Battuta, Moroccan explorer (born 1304) *Guillaume de Machaut, French poet and composer *Algirdas, Grand Prince of Lithuania *Frederick III the Simple, King of Sicily Other * Crosman model 1377 ("American Classic") pellet gun